This application is directed generally to the fastener arts and more particularly to a novel and improved clip-type fastener for securing a gasket or the like to a panel. The invention is also directed to an arrangement comprising the clip-type fastener and a cooperating apertured panel for accepting such a fastener.
While the novel clip and cooperating apertured panel of the invention may find other utility, the disclosure will be facilitated by addressing gasket the problem of providing radio frequency (RF) shielding in electronic apparatus such as a computer. In this regard, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has established standards limiting the amount of radio frequency emission from various electronic apparatus such as computers, radio and television receiving and transmitting apparatus and the like.
Generally speaking, the prior art has attempted to solve such problems by providing an appropriately shielded metallic housing or casing for the apparatus in order to contain any RF waves which might be emitted from the apparatus. However, it will be appreciated that it is relatively difficult to provide a perfect and gap-free closure between the adjacent edge surfaces of the plates or panels making up such a housing. Additionally, many apparatus require various access panels, doors or the like on the housing to permit access to the apparatus inside for repair or the like. Accordingly, an appropriate RF shielding must also be provided for the adjacent surfaces of such an access panel or door and a facing surface of the housing. A gasket-like structure may be provided intermediate such surfaces to achieve RF shielding.
One type of gasket structure which may be utilized in such applications comprises a flexible metallic mesh shield member mounted to a suitable carrier. Preferably, the carrier comprises an elongate, tubular, cord-like, elastically compressible member and may be either circular or elliptical in cross-sectional configuration. The shield member preferably comprises a thin, flexible sleeve of a metallic mesh or an expanded metal, screen-like material surrounding the carrier. In operation, this structure provides intimate, metal-to-metal contact between the mesh-like sleeve and facing housing surfaces as the carrier is compressed between the housing surfaces.
In such installations, the fastener and cooperating panel aperture must secure the gasket in a non-removable manner with respect to the panel without crimping, crushing or otherwise substantially deforming the tubular gasket. It will be recognized that any substantial deformation in the area of the securing fastener or clip may result in small gaps or voids when the gasket is in operation, detracting from the desired shielding properties thereof. Moreover, such as fastener arrangement should be substantially non-removable, to prevent dislodgment of the gasket from its intended position, as such dislodgment or other misalignment may also cause a failure of the desired shielding action.
Additionally, it will be appreciated that such a fastener arrangement should preferably be relatively simple and inexpensive in its design and manufacture and moreover, capable of being assembled simply and quickly with the gasket and panel.